Shuhei Hisagi OneShot
by Nikida-san
Summary: Kira is just a normal girl who stumbles upon a Shinigami All characters belong to Tite Kudo except for Kira


Kisuke POV

"Kisuke did you hear that or is it just me?" Yoruichi asked looking out the door of the shop. It was a nice calm day and we were lying in the room with all the windows and doors open. "I think it's just you." I said sighing. I heard a faint scream and the yell from a hollow. "No Kisuke there's a hollow nearby and it's chasing someone. She said getting quickly and running out of the shop. I heard her light footsteps and saw her coming back with a small child curled up in her arms. "Look isn't she just a cutie, the hollow I heard was chasing her." He said laying the unconscious child beside me. I looked down at her and took a couple pieces of her brown bangs out of her face. "We'll wait for her to wake up then we'll take her back to wherever she came from." Yoruichi said walking out of the room.

After about two hours I heard giggling coming from the room where the little girl was supposed to be sleeping in. I opened the door and saw her playing with little stuffed animal. As I walked in she looked and me smiled and went back to playing with her toy. "Hello." I said sitting next to her. She turned around to face me and put the stuffed animal in lap. "Hello, my name is Kira." She said smiling widely. "My name is Kisuke it's nice to meet you." I said as she picked back up the toy. "Your name starts with a "K" like mine." Kira said laughing and jumping up. Kira was a bit underweight and unusually friendly toward someone she just met, and then it hit me. "Kira where's your mommy?" I asked picking her up and walking out into the hall. "No she didn't want me anymore so she gave me away." Kira said playing with my hair. I walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. Yoruichi walked in and smiled at the little girl watching the girl play with the bubble in the tub. Yoruichi pushed me out of the bathroom and locked the door.

While I was eating I heard little footsteps coming down the hall and then I was tackled by the little girl. "Kisuke look at my dress Chichi got me." Kira yelled spinning around. When she stopped spinning I saw her watch at the bowl of rice and then watch me. "Are you hungry?" I asked. She nodded and sat in my lap and began to eat. Before she finished eating she was sleeping in my lap. I picked her up and put her in my room to sleep. "What did you find out about her?" I asked as Yoruichi tucked her in. "Well she's 4 years old, lived in an orphanage and she ran away a couple days ago and then the hollow appeared. She said she can see and hear them." Yoruichi explained. "I had a feeling she told me her mother didn't want her." "So, can we keep her?"

12 years later

Kira POV

"Kisuke do you know where I put my cell phone I can't leave without my phone." I yelled running up and down the shop. "Check on the bathroom counter." He yelled back. "I ran back in the bathroom and found them right where he said they were. I put them in and ran to the front door. "Where are you going in such a rush?" Kisuke asked blocking the door. "The festival it's only going on for one day only and I don't want to miss the one day that it's going to be here." I said watching him. He let me pass by and I gave him a goodbye kiss and ran out of the shop and to the festival.

I was enjoying myself and then out of nowhere I saw a man jump onto of a roof. I smirked and tried following close behind him. As I was following him he disappeared and I felt a cold blade against my neck. "Who are you and why are you following me?" A deep voice said. "Well I saw you hopping from roof top to roof top and I wanted to know what you were up to." I said nervously. The blade left my neck and I turned around to see who the unidentified man was. He was very handsome, he had "69" tattooed on his face and a scar running down his face. "Are you a Shinigami? I asked looking down at his blade, which looked a lot like Kisuke's Zanpakto. "How do you know about Shinigami?" The man asked watching me carefully. "Kisuke he used to tell me stories about when he was a Shinigami in the Soul Society when I was younger." I explained looking down at my feet. He put away his blade and gave me a little smile. "My name is Kira Urahara by the way." I said sticking my hand out for him to shake. "Shuhei Hisagi." The man said taking my hand.

Almost instantly we became the best of friends, when I wasn't with Kisuke I was with him hunting hollows and just hanging out with him. "Hey Shuhei, don't you have to go back to the soul society soon?" I asked sitting on the roof beside him. "Yeah I go back tomorrow unfortunately." He said frowning. "Well you'll come back to visit me right?" "Of course when I get the chance I'll come back and see you." He said smiling down at me. "When you come back you're going to take me out on a date right?" I asked blushing and watching him carefully. He looked down at me and placed a soft kiss on my lips. "Of course."


End file.
